Tempo (Chanbaek)
by Sunflowiee
Summary: Jangan mengacaukan tempoku sayang, aku sedang tak ingin darah mengalir dari tubuhmu.
1. PROLOG

Puluhan orang memenuhi jalanan.

Beberapa membawa wine untuk bersulang.

Dan beberapa lagi mengelilingi sang jagoan disana.

Udara dingin tak menghalangi wanita jalang memakai baju minim.

Ataupun lelaki yang bingung akan orientasinya, bertingkah seperti seorang pelacur kecil.

Waktu menunjukkan jam satu malam.

Tanda semua orang sudah tidur jika mereka orang normal.

Bulan tak nampak malam ini.

Langit berkabut membuat suasana disana semakin riuh.

Gelap.

Tak ada orang-orang berseragam yang mengganggu.

Karena sang penguasa, ada diantara mereka.

Nah.

Itu dia.

Secara otomatis, puluhan orang disana membuat satu jalan menuju ke arena.

Mundur perlahan.

Bertepuk tangan.

Atau bahkan berteriak padanya.

Si pengendara motor Honda CB650F berwarna hitam pekat.

Juga helm hitam yang ia pakai.

Tak menghalangi aura luar biasa dari dalam dirinya.

Semua orang bisa melihatnya tersenyum meski wajahnya terutup kaca helm.

Atau melihat lelaki itu sedang menatap tajam seseorang dari sana.

Motor itu berhenti.

Tepat pada garis lomba yang setiap malam harus selalu ada disana.

Lengkap dengan dua wanita cantik membawa segelas wine.

Supermodel.

Juga pelacur pilihannya sendiri.

Teman diatas ranjang.

Ia melepas helmnya.

Mengibaskan rambut.

Lalu menyisirnya acak.

Smirk nya terbentuk.

Tangannya melambai pada puluhan orang yang memang sudah menunggunya.

" Thanks for coming ", katanya.

Suara berat.

Terkesan seksi bagi kebanyakan.

" Apa aku punya lawan malam ini? ", lelaki itu menarik pinggang wanita di sebelah kanan.

Membuat si pelacur berlenggok manja.

" Tak ada, Tuan "

Ia mengangguk.

" Baiklah "

" Jadi- kita akan bersenang-senang saja malam ini? "

Wooooooo.

Semuanya bersorak.

Mengangkat gelas-gelas yang sudah berisi separuh wine.

Jalanan besar itu seketika dipenuhi oleh tawa.

Juga pikiran kotor yang mulai menyelimuti otak.

Hingga suara motor terdengar nyaring.

Dibalik puluhan orang yang berjajar disana.

Mereka membentuk satu jalan kembali.

Sang penguasa mengernyit.

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" Kau bilang aku tak punya lawan? ".

" Tamu tak diundang ", bisik si pelacur.

Motor Kawasaki Z1000 hitam.

Lampu putihnya menerangi tempat si Raja sedang bersantai.

Berhenti.

Tepat di depan Raja.

" Aku ingin balapan denganmu "

Lelaki itu menampilkan wajah mengejek.

Tertawa setelahnya.

" Apa kau seorang hero? Datang begitu saja dan menantangku dengan mudah "

" Aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa besar kemampuanmu, Park Chanyeol-ssi ", tukasnya tajam.

Ia menghidupkan kembali motornya.

Melewati Chanyeol dengan cara memutarinya.

Lalu berhenti tepat di belakang garis perlombaan.

Ya.

Laki-laki bernama Chanyeol itu langsung mengikuti.

Memakai helm hitamnya.

Dan menghidupkan mesin monster miliknya yang baru saja beristirahat.

Chanyeol menjajari lelaki penantang itu.

Membuka kaca helmnya.

" Kau tak ingin memperlihatkan wajahmu, tuan misterius? ", katanya dengan nada tertawa.

Penantang itu menoleh.

Melepas tangannya dari setir.

Danㅡ membuka kaca helmnya.

" Kau penasaran dengan penantangmu? ", katanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Lalu tersenyum.

" Apa yang akan kau minta jika kau yang menang? "

" Motor dan kekuasaanmu di wilayah ini? "

Chanyeol tertawa keras.

Beberapa orang yang tepat berada di belakang mereka juga ikut tertawa.

Dasar lelaki tak tau diri.

Batin mereka.

" Baiklah ", Chanyeol mengangguk.

Ia berdeham sedikit.

" Jadi, jika aku menang? "

Lelaki itu menaikkan kedua bahunya.

" Kau bisa memiliki motorku "

Iris Chanyeol langsung memindai motor yang di depannya.

" Kawasaki Z1000, kapasitas 1.043 cc, DOHC 16 katup, torsi maksimal 108,9 Nm pada 7.300 rpm "

Chanyeol menatap lelaki itu.

" Mencurinya dimana? "

Lelaki itu tersenyum.

" Balapan seperti ini "

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol berubah.

Tatapannya menjadi tajam.

Namun smirk nya tetap melekat pada wajahnya.

" Aku bisa mendapatkan motor itu dengan uangku sendiri. Jadi- jika aku menang, aku ingin dirimu "

" Aku? "

" Jika kau tak ingin berada di genggamanku, berusahalah untuk menarik gasmu lebih baik malam ini ", tukas Chanyeol yang langsung menutup kaca helmnya kasar.

Penantang itu tertawa kecil.

" Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Dan aku tak keberatan- jika harus menghabiskan waktu denganmu seumur hidupku, Chanyeol-ssi "

Chanyeol menoleh.

Tapi di detik setelahnya.

Motor Kawasaki mahal itu telah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

" Chanyeol! Bendera sudah dikibarkan! ", teriak orang-orang di belakang.

Chanyeol terkekeh.

" Sial ", rutuknya dalam senyum.

-PROLOG-


	2. Dark Tale

Penantang itu melaju cepat. Menarik gas hingga terkesan mendorong setir. Tak ada senyum yang terukir disana, hanya sudut kanan bibirnya yang terangkat sedikit.

Angin berhembus ke arahnya,

menembus lubang di sela-sela helm yang ia pakai. Namun kedua matanya mampu terbuka lebar karena terbiasa.

Matanya beralih pada kaca spion, lampu putih terang tengah mulai terlihat disana.

Ia lebih menancapkan gas kembali, hingga _speedo_ meter berada di titik teratas. Membuat tubuhnya sedikit terguncang karena pergerakan mesin yang sangat cepat.

Seperti seorang ahli.

Dalam kecepatan penuh, ia menarik rem di tangan kanannya. Seketika tubuh belakang motor yang ditunggangi terbang.Ban depan berputar pada aspal dengan sebuah bendera putih disana.

Tak lama hingga gravitasi kembali menarik motor juga dirinya menginjak jalanan. Senyumnya mulai tercipta.

Bukan smirk. Tapi sebuah senyuman cantik dari pencuri motor paling handal yang pernah ada.

Jari-jari rampingnya kembali mengerat pada setir. Menancapkan gas dengan kecepatan penuh.

Ia keluar dari jalur. Mendekat pada jalur lawan yang seharusnya sudah dekat untuk berlawanan arah dengannya.

Ya. Akhirnya dia muncul.

Baekhyun membuka kaca helmnya. Menoleh pada jalur Chanyeol di sebelah kanannya.

Secepat kilat mereka bertemu. Hanya 0,03 detik.

Namun si penguasa mampu melihat dengan jelas senyuman yang diberi sang penantang. Ia menutup kembali kacanya. Melaju pesat dengan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan.

Puluhan orang disana bersorak. Pastinyaㅡ mengira si Raja yang datang.

Lagi. Ia menarik remnya begitu saja. K

Namun kali ini motornya tak berputar. Tetapi bagian belakang kembali terbang dengan sangat indah.

Ia menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya. Dengan sangat mudah membuat motor beralih posisi menjadi menghadap pada sirkuit, seperti posisi awal perlombaan.

Baekhyun melepas helm nya. Mengibaskan lalu mengacak rambut blonde itu.

" Kauㅡ? ", orang-orang disana bingung.

Bukannya Raja mereka, namun penantang tak dikenal ini yang berada disana dahulu.

Mata Baekhyun fokus menatap lampu putih disana, menuju tepat ke arahnya, bersamaan dengan senyumnya yang muncul, sesaat setelah ia bisa melihat dengan jelas motor Honda hitam itu.

Chanyeol melakukan _finishing_ yang sama persis dengan yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun baru saja. Hanya sajaㅡ entah mengapa Baekhyun yang terlihat lebih cocok melakukannya.

Chanyeol melepas helmnya kasar setelah menjajari Baekhyun. Bukannya marah, Chanyeol terus menampilkan senyuman pada penantang yang telah mengalahkannya.

" Kau menang "

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat.

" Milikku? ", katanya dengan menunjuk motor yang ditunggangi Chanyeol, yang dibalas anggukkan olehnya.

" Milikmu "

Baekhyun bangkit, berjalan menuju motor Chanyeol. Jemarinya mengabsen tiap bagian motor itu. Juga melihat puluhan orang di belakang yang tengah menatap heran padanya.

Lalu menatap Chanyeol kembali.

" Aku tak akan mengambil wilayahmu. Kurasa aku tak cocok dengan mereka "

Chanyeol mengangguk santai, melempar kunci motornya pada Baekhyun.

" _Thanks_ ", ucapnya.

" Lalu motormu? Siapa yang membawa? "

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, menoleh ke belakang berharap menemukan temannya.

" Seharusnya dia sudah disini "

" Kau butuh bantuan? Aku bisa membawakannya untukmu "

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya.

" Tak perlu, dia akan datang "

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, berjalan santai mendatangi penantang itu.

" Aku juga ingin minum sesuatu malam ini, jadiㅡ mau kubantu? "

Baekhyun ikut terkekeh, mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol yang berusaha mendekat padanya.

" Maaf. Aku sibuk ", katanya, mulai menaiki motor Chanyeol dan menghidupkan mesin.

Namun Chanyeol malah mematikannya.

" Aku juga sibuk, tapi saat ini aku sedang penasaran dengan kehidupan orang yang mampu mengalahkan Raja sepertiku "

Baekhyun kembali terkekeh, melempar kunci motornya pada Chanyeol.

" Jadi bergegaslah, kita sama-sama punya urusan ", katanya yang langsung memakai helm miliknya sendiri.

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan, memainkan kunci lelaki itu dengan berjalan ke arah motor yang masih berdiri tegak disana.

Matanya memicing. Pantas saja ia memenangi perlombaan malam ini. Motor yang digunakan memiliki selisih harga 6237 USD. Mesinnya sudah sangat modern. Bahkan kapasitas mesinnya dua kali lipat melebihi motor milik Chanyeol.

Jadiㅡ kenapa dia ingin memiliki motor yang berada dibawah miliknya?

Ya~ Sudah pasti motor mahal ini ia dapat dengan cara yang sama.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya singkat. Menaiki motor itu dan menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah mendahului.

-Dark Tale-

Keduanya membelah angin di jembatan Hangang. Tanpa satu kendaraan pun yang melintas. Tawa saling muncul di balik helm masing-masing. Menertawai diri mereka sendiri yang menganggap lucu balapan seperti ini.

Namun nyatanyaㅡ kehidupan seperti inilah yang mereka cintai. Sirkuit adalah hidup mereka.

Baekhyun yang memimpin memasuki wilayah Yongsan-gu. Beberapa kendaraan masih lalu lalang disana.

Semakin jauh, lelaki itu membawa Chanyeol pada sebuah kompleks yang lebih mirip dengan keadaan Los Angeles. Gang-gang kecil yang dipenuhi toko, lengkap oleh lampu merah terang ataupun kuning sebagai penanda.

Baekhyun menghentikan motornya, membuat yang dibelakang mengikuti.

" _Gajja_ ", ajak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengekor, dengan irisnya yang sibuk melihat suasana sekeliling yang tak pernah ia lihat. Bagaimana ada tempat se-keren ini di distrik kecil Seoul?

Tapi, dilihat dari situasi dan juga lelaki itu yang terus mengambil jalan berputar, mungkin tempat ini tidak di buka untuk sembarang orang.

Belum selesai dengan perkiraan, Chanyeol telah mendapat jawabannya. Baekhyun mengajaknya masuk dalam bar yang cukup kecil. Jalang berbagai umur tersedia disana. Memakai pakaian minim, lengkap dengan lenggok tubuh yang -niatnya- menggoda pelanggan.

" Baekhyun! "

Ia berbalik. Tersenyum lebar saat melihat segerombolan temannya tengah disana. Mereka ber-high five ria.

" Hei ", panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Seolah mengerti, ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan orang-orang itu.

" Bukankahㅡ kau Park Chanyeol? ", tanya salah satu lelaki disana.

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengangguk singkat.

" Aku Park Chanyeol "

" Wohoooo ", teriak semuanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

" Kau memang pencuri keji, Baekhyun ", kata yang lainnya.

Ia mengedikkan bahunya lagi.

" Ayo ", ajaknya pada Chanyeol.

Lidah Chanyeol bermain nakal. Sedikit merasa senang karena tak akan minum dengan orang-orang tadi. Pasti akan terasa sesak. Tak bisa melakukan apapun pada si penantang.

Baekhyun memilih tempat di lantai atas. Jarang orang berada disana. Hanya satu atau dua orang. Itupun mereka sedang bercumbu dibawah kesadaran.

" _Wine?_ "

Chanyeol mengangguk seraya duduk pada sofa hitam.

Tak lama, Baekhyun membawa dua botol anggur, dan duduk tepat di sebelah Chanyeol.

" Hh~ aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu ", seru Chanyeol mendesah kecewa.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

" Kau memang belum pada levelku "

" Benarkah? "

Ia mengangguk.

Chanyeol mengubah posisinya, menghadap Baekhyun yang tengah mengisi kedua gelas dengan wine.

" Teman-temanmu tadi menanyakan namaku, tapi- mereka malah memujimu. Kau memang seorang pencuri handal? "

Ia tak menjawab, memilih menyodorkan gelas yang telah terisi pada Chanyeol.

" Bersulang? "

Chanyeol mengangkat gelas itu, dengan wajah yang seakan masih menunggu jawaban.

" _Cheers_ ", kata Baekhyun membenturkan gelas keduanya.

Merasa jika terus dilihat, ia menatap si Raja, lalu tersenyum. Sangat cantik. Hingga mampu membuat Chanyeol tak bisa berkedip karenanya.

" Aku tak bisa memberitahu sembarang orang tentang siapa diriku "

Chanyeol meletakkan gelasnya.

" Apa aku sembarangan orang bagimu? "

" Bukankah kita memang baru saja bertemu? "

" Tapi aku telah menyukaimu "

" Itu kau. Bukan aku "

Ah~ Bibir Chanyeol membentuk kata itu. Membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan siapa sebenarnya orang di depannya ini.

" Jadi, kau harus menyukaiku dulu baru memberitahuku siapa dirimu? "

" Entahlah "

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang.

" Bagaimana dengan Yamaha MT-09? "

Baekhyun menghentikan acara minumnya, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Chanyeol.

" Yamaha MT-09 untukmu, dan kau mengakui siapa sebenarnya dirimu "

Baekhyun terkekeh.

" Apa mengetahui siapa diriku sebegitu pentingnya? "

Chanyeol mengangguk.

" Aku harus mengetahui siapa dirimu, sebelum aku mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku nanti "

Cih. Baekhyun berdecih geli. Rayuan pasar.

" Mau? "

Baekhyun seperti berfikir sejenak, bibir tipisnya maju sedikit. Lalu menggeleng.

" Tidak. Aku sudah memilikinya "

Chanyeol mengernyit, semakin bingung dengan jati diri lelaki ini.

Hahaha.

" Baiklah. Akan kutunjukkan siapa diriku padamu. Ayo. Malam ini kau sibuk kan? ", goda Baekhyun.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol, yang disambut dengan sebuah smirk oleh si tampan.

Chanyeol kira Baekhyun akan menggandengnya hingga keluar. Tetapiㅡ lelaki itu melepasnya setelah ia bangkit.

Baekhyun kembali mendahului.

Lidah Chanyeol kembali bermain nakal. Menghirup tangan kanannya yang telah mengenai kulit mulus si penantang. Lalu mengecupnya singkat.

" Aku akan mendapatkanmu ", tukasnya pelan.

-Dark Tale-

_And who's Byun Baekhyun?_


End file.
